


I'll Take My Pizza AND the Pizza Guy

by eyecrinkleskink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Flirting, M/M, also luke cusses at michael a lot, and lots of side notes in parentheses, and luke thirsts over calum really hard, michael meddles, pizza boy calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecrinkleskink/pseuds/eyecrinkleskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is really awkward and calum is a pizza delivery boy. based off that one tumblr post where this girl had the pizza guy call her pretty or something idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take My Pizza AND the Pizza Guy

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to my main girl tori and also please know that this is the first thing i've written in a while but i tried

"Luuukeee!" Michael whines from his classic spot on the couch. Littered around the red-haired boy are empty, scrunched up cans of Monster. Call of Duty is paused on the TV, with the Xbox controller still in Michael's hand.  
  
Luke rolls his eyes at his childish roommate from his desk across the room. Michael bothered him all afternoon with different requests. "Luke, rub my feet." "Luke, play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with me." "Luke, give me a blowjob." That last command resulted in a smack. Luke really didn't want to hear what Michael had to say next, and promptly continued studying for his chemistry final, ignoring his roommate.  
  
"LUKE!" Michael shouts, not appreciating the neglect from his best friend.  
  
Luke really doesn't know how Michael is still passing Uni with all this wasted time, but Luke sighs and gives up his resistance. "What the hell is it now, Mike?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Of fucking course. "Well get your lazy ass off the couch and get Panda Express or something," Luke responds, obviously very done with Michael.  
  
"Order pizza."  
  
Michael is really lucky that he and Luke have been best friends for such a long time. "I knew I used to hate you for a reason."  
  
"Nah, you love me, Lukey. So order us some pizza," Michael replies in an annoyingly cheerful tone.  
  
"Michael, order your own goddamn pizza before I shove you onto the fucking street, you cunt."  
  
Luke is annoyed.  
  
Thankfully, Michael took the hint. Complaining to himself under his breath, he pulls out his phone and opens the Pizza Hut app. Michael orders a large pepperoni pizza for himself and a large cheese for Ashton when he finally gets back from work. The "Special Instructions for Deliverer" section comes up at the end of the order, and a devious plan forms in Michael's head. Unsure that people even read the special instructions section, Michael gleefully types in "tell me you love me" in the box, smiling as he thinks of the possible outcomes of this plan.  
  
15 minutes later, the doorbell to their flat rings, and the two boys both know that Michael isn't going to move. So, Luke heads over to answer the door, actually in the mood for pizza at this point. He swings open the door to reveal the hottest pizza boy on planet earth.  
  
The pizza boy has almost black, curly, fluffy hair and a jaw cut by the hand of God. The way his features curve and slant gives him a somewhat exotic look. This boy's cheekbones are to die for, and his plump lips make Luke think unholy thoughts. Also, this boy somehow makes the Pizza Hut uniform hot??  
  
The pizza boy model doesn't seem to notice Luke gaping. His thick eyebrows knit together as he reads from the receipt. "Are you..Michael Clifford?" he asks in a deep voice, looking up at Luke towards the end of his question.  
  
Luke is still staring at this beautiful boy.  
  
"Michael Clifford?" the fit pizza boy asks again.  
  
Luke clears his throat and tries to avoid looking at the boy's lips, "Uhhh, yeah, that's me." He doesn't even bother to tell the guy his actual name, and a blush is already creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"One large pepperoni and one large cheese?" Luke is completely mesmerized by this pizza boy. He can't believe that every physical feature this boy has is gorgeous in every single way.  
  
Luke has no idea what the alluring delivery guy just said, but he answers, "Yeah," on an exhale.  
  
"That'll be 13 pounds." The pizza boy still hasn't noticed that Luke is in a trance.  
  
Luke fishes into his pocket to grab his wallet and, of fucking course, drops it. The pizza boy (Luke really wishes he knew his dream boy's name) bends over to pick it up for him and Luke definitely doesn't look at his cute little ass or the top of his Topman briefs peeking out of his pants.  
  
The pizza boy stands back up and hands out Luke his wallet. "Here you go, mate," he says in his amazingly sexy (and Australian wow another Aussie living in London hm) voice.  
  
Luke reaches to take his wallet back and....their fingers touch. Their fingers touch. Fingers touching. Fingers. Touch. The tall blonde boy about vomits, faints, and shits at the same time but manages to only emit a small, squeaky "thank you."  
  
Luke roughly shoves his wallet back in his pants, trying painfully hard to not look at the Pizza Hut boy's chiseled jaw flex as he chews on his gum.  
  
"Uh 13 pounds," the pizza boy repeats, looking, once again, extremely confused.  
  
Unfortunately, the delivery boy looks extremely cute when confused, and it takes Luke a beat to realize what those gorgeous lips are saying.  
  
"Ohmygodsorry," a flustered Luke says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet again.  
  
"It's no problem," the pizza boy replies. He flashes a smile, and Luke wants to stab himself in the eyeballs because this boy is too attractive.  
  
Luke pulls out three 5 pound notes and hands them to the pizza boy, praying that their hands don't touch for fear of their own safety.  
  
"K-keep the change," Luke stammers out causing the boy to smile again and Luke's own heart to melt.  
  
The pizza boy hands over the two boxes, and Luke really tries not to gaze at the guy's biceps slightly flexing because of the weight of the pizza, but Luke can't resist.  
  
"Well..." Luke says awkwardly, wishing that he had enough courage to ask for the pizza boy's name. "Thanks!"  
  
Luke quickly turns around and sets the pizza down on a table. He faces the door again to shut it but sees the pizza boy leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Yes?" Luke squeaks out, fixing his beanie nervously.  
  
The pizza boy stares Luke dead in the eyes, looking very serious. Luke's lip twitches, and his stomach is going to drop to his butt.  
  
"I," the pizza boy starts, and Luke thinks he's going to burst into flames from such prolonged eye contact with a boy this out of his league.  
  
"Calum Thomas Hood," the pizza boy continues, and Luke is wondering why the fuck this hot as fuck pizza boy is looking at him like this and giving him his full name.  
  
This Calum Thomas Hood clears his throat and says with clear conviction, "love you."  
  
What the fuck.  
  
Luke can't hear anything because his heart is beating in his ears, and this whole exchange feels like 5 years (instead of the 5 minutes it actually was), and Luke can't remember what he has done in his life for God to deliver the boy of his dreams right to his doorstep to tell Luke he loves him.  
  
And at the same time, Luke realizes that this must be a joke, and Calum starts laughing so hard that he's having trouble standing. Of course, Luke isn't mad, just very very confused.  
  
"Who set you up to this?" Luke asks with a wide smile and slight heart palpitations at Calum's insanely cute laugh.  
  
Between laughs, Calum replies, "Michael fuckin' Clifford, mate!" He clutches his stomach, still laughing really hard, and there might be tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
While answer does nothing to clear Luke's confusion, he doesn't mind watching this lovely pizza boy laugh himself to death.  
  
"Your fuckin' face!" Calum gasps. "You looked so panicked!" He dissolves into another fit of laughs.  
  
Luke just smiles again and says, "But I'm not actually Michael Clifford. That's my roommate. I'm Luke Hemmings."  
  
Calum finally seems to have settled down and grins back at Luke. "Okay, Luke Hemmings. I'll tell you the whole story. Back at the store, we received an online order. It was pretty normal, except for the Special Instructions for Deliverer section, which literally no one fills out. Right there, under Michael Clifford, it says, 'tell me you love me'. So, all of us at the store fought over who got to do this run. I won, because I knew I wouldn't break out laughing in the middle of the act." Calum finishes up with a smug little giggle that Luke finds absolutely adorable.  
  
"Fucking Michael," Luke mutters, shaking his head.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" Calum asks, intrigued.  
  
Luke sighs and rolls his eyes. "Well, he's a lazy FAT ASS-" he yells that last part into the flat so Michael can hear him. Michael yells back, "YOU NEEDED TO GET LAID, BUDDY!"  
  
Calum raises his eyebrows and chuckles, while Luke wishes the ground could swallow him up. Luke steps out of his flat, stands closer to Calum, and slams the door.  
  
"Anyways," Luke continues, less confident, "I cussed him out after he asked me to order pizza for him when he's the one who has the Pizza Hut app. Like he's been asking me to do things for him all day, and it's been getting on my nerves. But I'm not really assertive an-"  
  
"Hey, woah, it's okay," Calum inserts gently with a small smile.  
  
Luke looks at the ground and back up at this crazily attractive boy that he can't believe he's been talking to for this long. "Sorry. Michael knows I get flustered easily."  
  
"No problem, babe," Babe?? Holy shit?? "This was definitely fun."  
  
Luke smiles big and tries not to scream because the fit pizza boy called him babe. "Cool," Luke says, trying to be as casual and collected as possible.  
  
"Hey," says Calum the pizza boy, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck like a fucking model. "Do you wanna maybe go out with me sometime?"  
  
Luke's heart has officially stopped. He pinches his leg, hard, to make sure that he's not dreaming, then turns around to look at the closed door behind him as if Calum could be talking to someone else. Realizing he looks silly, Luke turns back to Calum, his face flushed.  
  
"Me?" Luke checks.  
  
Calum grins again (what a cheerful guy) and replies, "Yes, you. You're cute, Luke Hemmings. I like when you blush."  
  
And Luke's feeling faint, yet he blurts, "You're gorgeous!" He immediately claps his hand over his mouth, unbelieving that his mouth said that without his permission.  
  
Calum hasn't run away yet, much to the surprise of Luke. He stands on his lean legs and bites his lip and scribbles something on the back of Luke's pizza receipt.  
  
"Here's my number," Calum says kindly as he hands Luke the receipt. "Text me or call me or something."  
  
Luke carefully takes the receipt from Calum and squirms a little at the thought of having to call this intimidatingly attractive boy.  
  
Calum, apparently a mind reader, adds, "Don't be shy. I'm not anything to be afraid of. I'd love to get a coffee sometime. Just let me know when you're free."  
  
"Th-thanks," Luke replies. "I should go back inside now. I'll text you."  
  
Calum gives another blinding smile and waves goodbye, "See ya, Luke!"  
  
"Bye!" Luke says softly yet brightly.  
  
Calum strides away and climbs into his car with the Pizza Hut logo on top; Luke's heart rate has not decreased one bit.  
  
Tripping over his feet to get back into the safety of his home, Luke scrambles inside.  
  
"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD," he bellows, half livid, half thankful.  
  
"DID YOU GET LAID YET?"  
  
\----  
  
For the rest of the week, Michael notices that Luke is in a much more happy (and compliant) mood. In the next special instructions section, Michael types, "send that Calum guy again."

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos or comment would be greatly appreciated:))


End file.
